1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electron sources and surface light source devices using the same and, more particularly, to a surface light source device used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, LCD devices, such as liquid crystal monitors, and liquid crystal TVs have become widely used. A typical LCD device includes an LCD panel and a surface light source device positioned under the LCD panel for supplying light thereto.
The surface light source device mainly includes at least one light source and a light guide plate (LGP). The LGP is normally a transparent plate, and is used for guiding light emitted by the light source to uniformly illuminate the LCD panel. The light source generally is a light-emitting diode (LED) or a cold cathode fluorescence lamp (CCFL) containing gas mercury. When the CCFL is used in the surface light source device, the mercury in the CCFL may be released into the atmosphere if the CCFL is scrapped. However, the mercury is poison material for environment.
What is needed, therefore, is a surface light source device that is environmentally friendly.